


Times a Wastin

by Pemberley_Press



Series: Merhartwin A/B/O verse [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Non TGC compliant, Past Abuse, merhartwin - Freeform, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: What had he done to deserve all this pain?It wasn't supposed to be like this. Did the universe really think it funny or something?Sequel to Ring Around and All That JazzNon TGC compliant. Heed the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Not beta'd  
> Mpreg

He isn't sure how much time has passed.Time seems to have lost it's sway over reality.He doesn't know how long he has knelt there, breathing rapid shallow breaths.His chest hurts and his mind races,stolen moments and painful regrets flashing through his mind. He shudders at the feeling of all encompassing darkness. It snakes around his soul like the heaviest of ropes,binding his body and rooting him to the spot.

This cannot be it. It isn't fair. He knows that nothing in life is fair and that he is just being a petulant child.But for once in his rather fucked up and utterly destroyed life,he would really like for something to turn out his way. He isn't being selfish. He is just tired of all the pain.

What had he done to deserve all this pain? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Did the universe really think it funny or something?

Returning Harry,only to take Merlin away?

Even for a pleb like him,that seems too cruel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry found him much later.He didn't know how long he had been kneeling there next to the hospital bed, but it didn't matter much.He would willingly spend an eternity kneeling on the hard floor by Merlin's side.He would sell his soul to the devil himself,if it meant that the man who had saved his life, the man that he loved deeper than he ever thought possible, would just fucking survive his fucked up mistake.

Eggsy knows he needs to get up off of the floor. He knows that Merlin would want him to take better care of himself but he just can't. He can't bring himself to find the power to leave his alpha’s bedside. Harry however knows that his omega needs to rest.

Eggsy had been insistent that he himself eat and rest hovering over him until he complied and settled in their room. That he then slept for nearly 36 hours straight.He wishes they could go back, back to before they answered that distress call, and wound up like this with their alpha barely hanging on.Harry stood there looking back on the night only a few weeks ago.

Had it really been such a short passage of time? Only weeks since they had been so engrossed in one another,happy and blissful, in the afterglow of their bonding that they barely left their home?Eggsy's muffled crying broke him from his stupor.What he wouldn't give to be able to crumple right there on the floor next to the omega.To grieve together over their injured alpha.

But Harry had to be strong right now. In the absence of Merlin he was in charge of their well being.Harry slowly walked himself over to the bed. Carefully he untangled Eggsy’s hand from where it lay clasped around Merlin's.He bent down and gathered his darling boy to him shushing the mild whimpers of protest that the boy made at being removed from his alpha’s side. It hurt deep inside of Harry to see his usually strong and fierce Eggsy look so lost and broken.

He had been through this enough times before with Merlin and he knew that although his mate of over 20 years would appreciate their little bedside vigil, he would also be rather cross with both of them if either of them neglected themselves,or each other.

Harry gently carried Eggsy from the medical wing to the rooms they had chosen to occupy.

He sat Eggsy gently on the edge of the bed, Eggsy looked at him with those sad blue eyes looking like they might just let the unshed tears begin to overflow.Harry leaned down and placed a firm and passionate kiss to the boys tear stained lips, wishing with all his soul that he could savi his beautiful omega from his pain, for now and ever. 

His boy who had know so little pleasure in life,who had needed to hide who and what he was from everyone for so long.Harry released himself from Eggsy's grasp, walking into the ensuite and drawing the boy a bath.Eggsy wasn't surprised when Harry had joined him in the bath.He had enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded and loved by his strong and protective beta.

Harry had washed him and soothed him until the waves of comfort and serenity that Harry's scent exuded over Eggsy,  began pulling him into and deep and peaceful slumber.

Harry helps him to the bed and settles himself behind the smaller man,gently scraping his teeth over Eggsy’s claim mark, quieting and grounding the boy's mind.As Eggsy drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Harry's arms, he knew he was going to need something to do.  But for now he would enjoy the rest he so desperately needed. He was no good to anyone,let alone Merlin if he was half dead with grief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning over coffee while they sit in Merlin's Room, Harry is reading the paper while Eggsy fidgets about  with his paper cup. Harry hears eggsy say something rushed and mumbled directed at him but he couldn't quite make it out.He sets down the paper and and turns all of his attention to thee boy.

“ _ I'm sorry my darling boy, I wasn't paying attention. Could you please repeat that?” _

Eggsy looked up and his cheeks flushed.I was thinking that maybe I could go home and get his guitar.” he paused as his voice cracked with thinly veiled emotions. Merlin had several guitars, Harry knew which one Eggsy meant.It was Eggsy's gift to Merlin after their claiming.A beautiful antique washburn,with a rich and soulful sound.

“Maybe play a little something for him to ..to help bring em back yea?”Harry just looked lovingly at his omega. Harry had been giving Eggsy  lessons before the call, and knew what he was possibly thinking of doing.

“My darling boy, as much as that sounds like a wonderful idea.I don't think that I could bear to hear the song we has been learning, in any capacity right now.”Eggsy knew no other songs.They had only been working on that one song.

Merlin’s favorite song.

For a moment Eggsy is angry.Why the fuck did he have to sing that stupid song as he drew the gunfire away from Harry and Eggsy.If Eggsy had just payed more attention they would have already been gone.  He sighed and looked up at Harry.

_ “All right then we are agreed on no John Denver.  So what then? What's his second favorite?” _ Harry looks fondly at his country western loving scott and smiles.

_ “Johnny Cash” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later when Merlin slowly feels the world creeping back into his senses he worries for a moment that he has died and gone to heaven.He opens his eyes and turns to his side to see a sight more beautiful than anything he ever thought he would see again.

Eggsy and Harry sat in two wingback chairs directly across from one another. Eggsy was dressed in trackies and had his feet up in Harry's lap, Harry's hand rubbing them in soothing circles.Eggsy was holding his guitar, no not holding,  _ Playing. _

He knew the song but he couldn't quite make it out. He couldn't do much more than watch the two men he loved more than anything in the world, take such good care of one another.He watched as Eggsy slowly began to hum along quietly and first and eventually he was singing along to the end of the song.

_ “I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  _ _ I keep my eyes wide open all the time I keep the ends out for the tie that binds Because you're mine, I walk the line _ ”

When he finishes he turns to set the guitar down and Merlin can't stop himself quick enough to stifle the choked gasp he lets out.

Both Eggsy and Harry turn to stare in his direction. 

**“SHIT”**

They all say in unison as the two sitting jump up so quickly the guitar goes crashing to the floor.

Merlin can't stop himself as he pulls in his omega scenting his neck and breathing deep.

“How?” Merlin looks pleadingly between his mates.

“Like anything else with us my darling alph,a bloody miracle” Harry laughed.

Merlin looked at Eggsy now understanding why eggsy was wearing the trackies.

"But that doesn't explain… "

"Both scents? "Eggsy interrupts before he can finish.

“Yes.”

“Dunno and don't care really."  Eggsy says matter of factly.

“This baby is as much you as it is Harry, as it is me, but I am so glad your back with us love. We really can't do this without you.”

Merlin brings him in for a short but firey kiss.

“I'm glad too my darling omega.And thank you for singing me awake.I always did love Johnny Cash."

Eggsy tried not to blush at the alpha’s praise.

Meriln tipped Eggsy’s face towards his, making the shy omega look him in the eyes.

"Thank you lad, I mean it, it was truly lovely. You are truly lovely, the both of you."

Harry walked over taking merlins outsttetched hand and snuggled in on the other side of Eggsy.They all three just enjoyed the moment of being alive and happy and cuddled together.

They would let the fear of their impending parenthood overtake them later.

> For now though this,this was good.

They would worry about everything else as it came. They were the bloody Kingsman after all. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellas can't catch a break.

As Harry awoke, his usually orderly thoughts were a mess of pain and panic. His head was pounding and his body felt stiff. Shifting in an attempt to stretch his sore muscles, he found his movements limited. Harry frowned as he twisted his hands where they were bound behind his back. The sticky hold of duct tape pulled at the skin of his wrists. He shuddered to think what the adhesive was doing to his suit . A small rational voice told him that his priorities seemed to be a little skewed but he couldn’t argue back with the gag in his mouth. As a final insult, his ankles had been crossed and taped tightly together, leaving him completely immobilized.   


Harry’s thoughts swirled lazily in a sudden wave of nausea as the engine gunned and he rolled up against the back of the rear seat. His situation became clear in a burst of clarity that made his eyes widen and his breath catch. He was in his car. In the boot. Sprawled across the groceries he‘d purchased earlier.   


His head started to throb and an unsettling fog descended over his thoughts again. Harry let out a huffing groan behind the gag. They’d taken the clean white handkerchief from his pocket, shoved it in mouth and secured it with his tie. He tried twisting his head and working his jaw to force it out but it had been tied too tightly. The fabric pressed his tongue down and dug uncomfortably into the corners of his mouth. Plastic shopping bags crinkled beneath him as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Something cold was slowly making his right hand go numb and the corner of a box was digging painfully into his left hip.   


After twisting futilely for a few moments, Harry lay still as it finally occurred to him that he wasn’t alone in the car. Sound returned in a rush like cotton had been pulled away from his ears. He could hear his captors laughing and joking up front but it was hard to make out what they were saying over the trash music blaring out of the speakers. The steady throb of the bass made his head pound. He had no idea who they were or what they wanted.   


As the car took a sharp corner, Harry was tossed about again. That calm voice of reason gently prodded him back to where he needed to be and his muzzy thoughts fell automatically into familiar analytical patterns. Part of him recognized that his calm may be driven by a concussion and that he was in danger. But panic would serve no purpose. He was currently trapped in the boot of the car with unknown assailants driving him to an unknown location. 

He had no idea how long he’d been unconscious but it had been early evening when he’d come out of Tesco with a full trolley of groceries. Darkness had fallen outside since then and he could see the rhythmic flash of streetlights that said highway more than city street.   


First order of business was to find a way to free himself. The back of the car served a double purpose as both storage space and prisoner transport. But it had been completely empty when he’d set out so there was currently very little to work with. Any useful tools would be tucked away in compartments up front beyond the heavy barrier between the front and the passenger area. The small multi tool on his keychain would work but a shift in position and a quick fumble of his grasping fingers revealed that his pockets had been emptied.   


Harry huffed a heavy breath through his nose and shifted his hips restlessly. There was nothing in the shopping bags beneath him that would help and he cursed Merlin’s last minute request that he pick up a couple of rolls of tape. But he supposed it was better than having his captors discover the weapons kit under the backseat. Getting out of thick cable ties or hand clamps would be much more difficult, if not impossible.   


A small shiver trailed down his spine as he remembered the last time he’d been handcuffed. The scent of blood grew strong enough to make bile rise in his throat. There was a sticky tightness on the left side of his face. Wincing, Harry felt something give as a fresh, warm wetness trickled down from his temple. His breathing picked up and he bit hard at the gag. Phantom fingers cupped his chin, pulling his head back to expose his throat. 

He was going to die. Just before he gave in to the fear and let a whimper well up out of his throat, he took a shaky, calming breath. Head wounds tended to bleed a lot, the rational voice reminded him calmly. He wasn’t being bled for slaughter. Harry curled in on himself and tried to stop the trembling that started to shake his frame. He fought to focus on something, anything else.   


He'd driven his own car. He usually took a kingsman  vehicle on shopping trips but his was currently in the shop and would be for the rest of the week. Somebody, namely Merlin, had managed to wrap the front bumper around a parked car . Which never would have happened if he had actically let Harry drive. Merlin was rather more cavalier when it came to handling a vehicle remotely . 

Harry relaxed a little while his thoughts drifted as he considered the other things Merlin handled, and rather well at that. But the rational part of his brain took control again and tried to get him back on track. Becoming aroused would just be a distraction he couldn’t afford at the moment. Focus. How had he gotten to this point? He should be at home with Eggsy and Merlin getting the nursery ready.

Ordinarily, Harry didn’t mind staying overnight at the manor but he much preferred that it was his choice and not something that was forced upon him by circumstance. Bors’ mission had gone tits up and he had stayed to see it through.He had insisted that the Alpha go home and be with Eggsy and the babe, he was Arthur. He could handle this. But all he really wanted was to be there at home with both of the men he so dearly loved.

His exhaustion had been escalating all week. After he finished shopping, he’d opened the boot of the car with a little more force than was strictly necessary before he’d started transferring the shopping bags from the trolley to the vehicle. Harry had been so focused on what he was doing and stewing in his own irritation that he hadn’t noticed anyone moving up behind him. A hand had gripped his collar and slammed him forward into the car. He remembered his forehead hitting the edge of the frame and there was a brief second to register an intense flare of pain before consciousness had slipped away from him.   


There was a pause in the music that brought Harry back to the present. His captors were laughing and he heard the clink of bottles. Part of him wondered what kind of mess he’d be cleaning up when this was all over. And he’d have to go shopping again as the perishables were most likely a lost cause at this point. Harry shook his head to clear it and regretted the action almost instantly. He couldn’t quite bite back the muffled groan of pain. There was more laughter from up front and he could hear bits of conversation but they didn’t call him by name or mention Kingsman at all. The talk turned abruptly to football and the apparent merits of using some rather dubious sounding aphrodisiacs to pick up girls at the club.   


Great. He’d been kidnapped by morons.   
Harry had no idea where they were headed or what they were going to do when they got there. But there was one thing he was absolutely sure of. Merlin was coming. The car was tagged with multiple trackers and when he didn’t return from his shopping trip in a reasonable amount of time and didn’t answer his phone, Merlin would come looking. But Harry couldn’t stand the idea of being rescued. Not again. He had to find a way to free himself and take control of the situation on his own. Twisting his hands and curling his fingers, he began to pick at the tape around his wrists.   


It wasn’t that Harry didn’t feel a surge of heat and a tightening in his core at the thought of Merlin dashing to his rescue. He was just tired of being the one in jeopardy that needed to be saved because he couldn’t take care of himself. Growling into the gag as he tore the nail of his left index finger on the tape, Harry used the small flash of pain to focus his wavering thoughts. He could get out of this. His efforts were rewarded by a small tearing sound. He could do this.   


The car began to speed up, it’s path swerving slightly on the road. Harry fought not to roll his eyes. It would be just his luck to earn his freedom just to be killed due to the incompetence of a drunk that probably wasn‘t even old enough to buy liquor. He let out a disgruntled huff. Yanking his hands apart in a surge of frustration, he felt the tape tear completely. He immediately untied the gag and pulled handkerchief from his mouth, grimacing at the trail of saliva that dribbled down his chin. The tape at his ankles was much easier to dispense with and he ripped it away with little effort.   


But just as he got free, the driver slammed on the breaks which threw him into the rear seat. He braced himself as best he could but his already concussed head hit the partition. Stars burst in his vision but Harry fought the blackness that followed to keep it from pulling him back into oblivion. There was shouting from outside and the sound of car doors slamming. He began to worry that his captors would be coming to retrieve him.

If Merlin had finally caught up to them, Harry couldn’t let himself be used at a hostage or bartering chip. He wouldn’t let them take him. So when the boot opened, he kicked out hard. His foot hit something solid and he scrambled to get out of the back before they could recover. In his haste, he barely registered the familiar Scotish profanity.   


Harry was having trouble coordinating his movements as he tumbled out onto the ground. Equilibrium seemed to be somewhat out of his reach because when he lurched to his feet, he stumbled backward and would have fallen again. But instead of sprawling on the pavement, he fell against a warm, solid weight. He knew who it was without even looking. Relief and irritation warred within Harry’s mind as he twisted Merlin’s arms and clutched at his lapels. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to hang on tightly or push him away.   


“I was going to get free. I really didn’t need saving’.”   


“Would you like me to tie you up again and put you back in the trunk so you can try again?” Merlin’s tone was amused but there was a thread of worry under his words. That last part might have been Harry’s imagination. He was having trouble thinking. Merlin’s scent surrounded him and it was making his head swim and his nerves sing with tension. As the sensations shot straight to his groin, he yanked the other man down to attack his mouth with a desperate kiss.   


His legs gave out on him and he sagged against Merlin.   
Merlin tightened his grip and pressed his lips against Harry’s ear, his voice urgent despite the intimacy of his touch. “Stay with me. Eggsy needs us both you know.”   
“Hnn, S’ry, Merlin” Harry mumbled helplessly as consciousnesses slipped from his grasp once again.

Merlin had never driven so fast,or so carefully in his life. Harry would be okay. Everything would be okay. Arthur couldn't fall, Kingsman wouldn't survive without him and more importantly  neither could he.

“Just stay with me Harry, my love. You have to stay with me.”

After surviving V-day and Kentucky and Cambodia it's fitting really, that it would be simple morons that could inflict this much pain and damage. Simple thugs just looking for a paycheck. One that seems to have be given far too high a price tag.

By the time they reach the manor, Harry is barely hanging on. 

Merlin drops to his knees in the hangar, and Eggsy is quickly by his side.

It will be okay the both keep repeating while scenting one another, it will all be okay.

But nothing at all felt even remotely okay right now, nor did it feel like it ever would be again.

Merlin was so focused on Harry that he missed the quiet gasp of pain and Eggsy grasping his stomach.

He didn't miss when it happened again,nor could he ignore the fear in his young lover's eyes.

“Merlin, I think something's wrong..” was all Eggsy could say before Merlin had scooped him up 6 months pregnant and all , and was rushing him to the doctors inside.

Merlin would not crack he couldn't. Just because the universe loves to see them hurt, that does not mean that he has go let it break him.Harry will be fine. Eggsy will be fine.

The baby, of whic they didn't even know the sex yet, they will all be fine he thinks resolutely.They simply have to be. All that good karma they do has to pay off eventually.   
  



End file.
